


Horror Movies

by orphan_account



Series: Requests! [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Couch Cuddles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil is a huge fan of horror movies and was excited to share his love of gore with Logan. Logan didn’t want to crush that excitement by admitting he was terrified.





	Horror Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Bear! I originally post on Tumblr. That's where you'll find more of my content!

It surprised no one when Virgil admitted his love of horror. Roman simply said he expected it and Patton encouraged him, ‘as long as it makes you happy’ he had said. Logan wasn’t really surprised. He was surprised when Virgil began to watch them in the common room. Normally, Patton would steal the T.v but Virgil’s been in his place for the past few weeks, just indulging in the fake blood and complicated death traps. Logan tried his hardest to avoid them when he walked past the commons. He was usually good at hiding his fear until Virgil called his name.

“Lo.” Virgil whined out towards the teacher, purposefully stretching out the single syllable. Logan froze and turned to him, keeping his eyes away from the T.v.

“Yes Virgil? I’m incredibly busy at the moment.” Logan sighed out his response. Virgil made grabby hands at him but grunted when Logan didn’t move.

“Come watch with me.”

Logan’s eyes widen at his request. He internally fought with himself. He knew whatever movie was playing would terrify him but Virgil never asked him to hang out. He thought Virgil hated me. These movies made Virgil happy so who was Logan to crush that feeling. He was still curious. He slowly stepped close, still avoiding the T.v.

“You….You want me to join you?”

* * *

Virgil giggled and blow out a breath to move his hair from his eyes. He was makeup free and looked completely different. Rather than his usual attire, he was in a sweater that way too big for him and most likely pantless. Logan knew he, himself, was unrecognizable clad only in grey sweatpants. He had overheated in his room and removed his shirt, he was only in the commons to get water.

“Well yea, you’re like the only one I can talk too.”

Logan’s heart swelled slightly. Virgil thought highly of him. Without thinking, which was bad considering he’s Logic, he plopped on the other side of the couch. Virgil grinned at him before turning back to the T.v. Fear immediately suffocated Logan. He tried to act natural but Roman was the actor and he notably flinched at each scare or kill. Virgil seemed unfazed by the blood and murder. Virgil glanced at Logan each time he flinched, eventually turning to him.

“Look Lo, if you want I can turn it off.” Logan saw the concern in Virgil’s eyes and mistook it for sadness. He cleared his throat and scooched closer to Virgil.

“No no, I’m fine.” Virgil raised an eyebrow but shrugged. He wasn’t going to mention that all the color had drained from Logan’s face.

“If you need anything just ask.” Virgil turned back to the movie and Logan did the same. He tried to forget his fear and enjoy the movie but he couldn’t. He was terrified and he knew it showed now. Virgil would smirk whenever Logan flinched and would occasionally glance at him with the same wicked smirk. Eventually Virgil sighed, paused the movie, and turned to Logan.

“You’re scared.” He said simply, it wasn’t a question but Logan made an attempt to deny it.

* * *

“No I’m not.” He tried to say confidently but his voice cracked which made Virgil burst into laughter. Logan quickly clasped a hand over his mouth in shame. When Virgil’s laughter died down, he open his arms up for Logan. His back was against the arm of the couch and his legs were occupying the spare couch between the Sides. Logan cocked an eyebrow and removed his hand from his mouth. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Come here genius. I’m offering to cuddle you so you’re not scared.” Logan thought about rejecting the offer and retreating to his room but his room was lonely and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared to sleep alone. He sighed and crawled over Virgil’s legs, situating himself in Virgil’s arms. They both were laying down, Logan’s head on Virgil’s chest. Virgil’s arm loosely wrapped around Logan’s shoulders. Logan sighed in content and he felt Virgil’s chest vibrate as he chuckled. He pressed play and a gorey death scene played but this time Logan didn’t flinch.

“Better?” Virgil asked with a soft smile only meant for Logan.

“Much better.”


End file.
